azul de maldición
by noed318
Summary: Luna distraída termina en medio de una discusión y recibe dos hechizos que despiertan algo que estaba oculto en ella... esto unos extraños sueños la están atormentando, ¿podrá resolver esto?


Azul de maldición

Luna corría por un pasillo hacia el gran comedor, tenía que encontrar a Ginny rápido, al doblar en una esquina se encontró con todo el piso mojado y comenzó a resbalar en él, soltó un gritito, vio una silueta delante de ella y… ¡PAFF!

Terminaron ambos en el piso, escucho un quejido debajo de ella, su rostro estaba sobre el fornido pecho de alguien, y su perfume era embriagador, abrió los ojos y vio una corbata verde y plateada sobre la camisa blanca, levanto la cabeza y vio que debajo de ella se encontraba un poco feliz Theodore Nott.

-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte?!- ella sonrío tímidamente se puso de pie, y sin perder tiempo Theo la imito.

-mmm lo siento, el piso esta mojado y…

-tal vez deberías ver por dónde vas

-lo sé pero es que estaba apurada… tengo que encontrar a Ginny- y diciendo esto volvió a salir apurada dejando a un Theo algo molesto, comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla resbalar y caer de nuevo, se acercó y se tomó su tiempo para observarla, mientras ella se quejaba todavía con los ojos cerrados. Escucho una suave risita, abrió los ojos y miro molesta a Theo… él sonrío y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

-creo que no fue solo el agua lo que hizo que te caigas- ella acepto la mano de Theo y él la levanto de un suave tirón haciéndola chocar nuevamente contra su cuerpo, al parecer ella era más liviana de lo que él había pensado.

Luna puso su mano libre sobre el pecho de Theo para alejarse un poco de él y no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos azul eléctrico y su poco común, pero hermosa sonrisa. Ella sabía que él era demasiado serio, y eso siempre le había llamado la atención.

-gracias- le sonrío y siguió su camino, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Cuando entro en el gran comedor todavía está perdida en sus pensamientos, no se podía sacar la sonrisa y el perfume de Theo de la mente. Se detuvo al escuchar un grito

-LUNAAA- una extraña sensación lo invadió y ya no sintió nada más…

_Tenía 12 años, caminaba entre los thestrals en el bosque prohibido, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, era un muchacho sentado bajo un árbol, el verde de su ropa le decía que era un Slytherin, sabía que no le convenía acercarse a las serpientes, pero se lo veía triste, así que decidió arriesgarse y acercarse a él._

_-hola… ¿estás bien?- él la miro frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos azul eléctrico eran muy fríos, y llenos de desconfianza._

_-vete- ella sonrío_

_-no te voy a hacer nada… puedes contarme que te pasa… si quieres- su expresión no cambio_

_-¿por qué querría contarte algo a ti?- ella se encogió de hombros_

_-quizás porque yo no soy de tu casa, no te voy a juzgar y no se lo diré a nadie- él pareció pensarlo un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, ella suspiro –bueno, como quieras… cualquier cosa, casi siempre vengo aquí a esta hora- sonrío y se dio vuelta para alejarse._

_-espera… _

-Loony… Loony despierta- Luna se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos perezosamente, y se encontró con una Ginny al borde de las lágrimas que inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre ella –Luna, me tenías tan preocupada… ¿Estas bien, como te sientes?- la chica la soltó, y luna vio que las lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas

-si estoy bien Ginny- dice sonriendo y secando las lágrimas de su amiga. Mira a su alrededor y nota que estaba en la enfermería -¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?

.¿No lo recuerdas?... recibiste un ataque... en verdad varios hechizos a la vez- Luna la miraba sin poder creer lo que su amiga le decía.

-Ginny, no puede ser, lo último que recuerdo es que alguien gritaba mi nombre… la verdad iba distraída cuando entre al gran comedor.

-Distraída… distraída, es todo lo que tienes para decir- la chica levantaba cada vez más la voz, al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Luna suspiro para tranquilizarse y continuo -Crabbe y Goyle estaban discutiendo con Zacharias Smith en la puerta del comedor, y en un momento la discusión llego a los hechizos… y tú apareciste en medio de ellos cuando los tres los lanzaban.

-¿Qu... Quee? Eso no puede ser… es… es…

-Es lo que paso… el director estaba furioso con ellos, están los tres castigados… y no es para menos hace un día que estas aquí desmayada - las lágrimas volvían a inundar los ojos de su amiga, pero estas eran de felicidad – me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado.

Luna permaneció el resto del día en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey, después de hacerle varios análisis y comprobar que no había nada mal en ella, decidió que estaba bien que la chica cenara en el gran comedor con sus amigos. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, y se encamino al gran comedor, se sentía bien, pero algo extraña, había estado teniendo flashes desde que despertó, ojos azul eléctrico que la miraban con adoración, una sonrisa preciosa, unas manos fuertes que le acariciaban el rostro con tanta dulzura, unas palabras susurradas que no lograba escuchar, o más bien recordarlo, y un beso tan dulce y lleno de necesidad que sorprendía. ¿Acaso esos eran recuerdos? Y… si era así ¿Por qué no recordaban todo?... así casi sin darse cuenta llego a las puertas del gran comedor. Los murmullos se detuvieron en gran parte, sintió demasiados ojos sobre ella, el ver la mesa de profesores Dumbledore le sonreía, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volteo a ver a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny ya corría hacia ella, sonrío y se dejó llevar, al sentarse, mientras sus amigos la saludaban, notó que todos dejaban de verla y volvían a lo suyo, excepto por una persona, una sensación de frío en la nuca le decía que alguien la seguía mirando, busco alrededor y se detuvo en la mesa verde, unos ojos azul eléctrico la miraban, y parecían reprocharle algo… eran los mismos ojos de su visión, sonrío y la mirada del muchacho se suavizo, despego sus ojos de él, al sentir que alguien le sacudía el brazo, ¿Quién más podría ser, que Ginny?

-Ginny ¿Qué pasa?- soltó una risita y su amiga frunció el ceño.

-Te hablo y no me contestas… ¿A quién miras?- se acerca más a ella y voltea su vista hacia donde ella miraba, pero no tenía forma de saber a quién había estado viendo Luna. Cuando Ginny se alejó un poco miro de reojo al dueño de esos ojos, sabía quién era él, Theodore Nott, él esbozo una sonrisa de lado, y ella sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas y comenzaba a sonrojarse, volvió la vista a sus amigos, que comenzaban a cambiar su expresión, por una de sorpresa…

-Lu… Luna… te… te estas poniendo a… azul- la voz de Neville temblaba y Luna tuvo que analizar cada palabra, miro a los otros con urgencia para le dijeran algo, pero ninguno negaba lo que Neville acababa de decirle. Bajo la vista a sus manos y se sorprendió al ver que sus dedos comenzaban a ponerse azules en las puntas.

-Luna a la enfermería… rápido – Ginny y Hermione ya estaban de pie a su lado.

Después de algunas horas con Madame Pomfrey haciéndole análisis, aplicando pociones y hechizos, sin conseguir ningún cambio en ella, su rostro ya estaba casi todo azul, sus manos y pies también, ahora parecía que el avance del color se había detenido. Devuelta en la cama que había ocupado hasta ese día, se durmió mientras la enfermera seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor.

_Volvía a su sala común, se le había hecho tarde con los thestrals, si no llegaba pronto el águila de la puerta no la dejaría entrar por imprudente. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y al pasar por un aula, alguien jalo de ella, la acórrelo contra una pared y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa se había apoderado de sus labios. No podía ver quien era, pero esos labios la besaban con fuerza y desesperación. Había algo familiar en ellos, sentía que los conocía, su mente se perdió y su cuerpo tomo el control, sin darse cuenta ya tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él, sintió como el la sujetaba por los muslos para levantarla, todavía con la espalda contra la pared y el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo._

_Abrió un poco la boca y la lengua de él se apodero de ella recorriendo todo su interior, lo rodeo con sus piernas, sentía como se excitaba cada vez más y los gemidos comenzaban a escaparse de ella. Él mordió su labio inferior y ella enredo sus dedos en su cabello. Había algo familiar en ese perfume._

_Él dejo su boca y deposito un camino de besos por su cuello y rostro hasta su oído, donde susurro…_

_-¿Por qué haces eso?... ¿Por qué sigues enloqueciéndome? ¿Cómo voy a alejarme de ti si me provocas todo el tiempo?- su voz sonaba un poco ronca y a ella se le erizo la piel_

_-ni siquiera sé quién eres… no sé qué crees que hago, pero no hago nada- su voz fue muy suave y le costó decirlo por lo excitada que estaba. Soltó un gemido al sentir los dientes en el lóbulo y la respiración un poco agitada de él._

_-No sabes… ¿Segura?- dijo con una risita mientras mordisqueaba su oreja y cuello haciéndola retorcerse debajo de él._

_Luna volvió a gemir, y decidió seguir su juego acercándose a su cuello para darle pequeñas mordidas, haciendo que él gimiera en su oído… y un rostro se formó en su mente, su respiración se agito más…_

_-Theo…- soltó en un gemido en el oído de él…_

-Theo… - susurro y abrió los ojos, vio que dos siluetas se acercaban a ella, al estar más cerca distinguió a Dumbledore y… su padre

-Luna… cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama y tomo su mano, el azul ya se había extendido casi hasta sus codos.

-Eso creo- miro con desconfianza sus brazos azules y luego les sonrío a ambos –Me siento bien.

-ese azul me dice que no estas nada bien Luna Lovegood- una voz grave resonó en la enfermería detrás de su padre y el director, se escuchó el golpe de unos cascos sobre el piso y en un instante un centauro, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, estaba a los pies de su cama.

-Luna te presento a Ronan- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – pidió hablar contigo, esta desde la madrugada esperando para hacerlo… ¿si quieres podemos dejarlos a solas?- la pregunta fue hacia Ronan.

-no hace falta Dumbledore- dio unos pasos y se situó a la izquierda de Luna – Luna Lovegood, yo conocí a tu madre… ella salvo mi vida en una ocasión, por lo que quede en una gran deuda con ella…

-pero tú la salvaste cuando estaba embarazada de Luna- lo interrumpió el padre de Luna –ella se sintió muy agradecida hacia ti siempre, al igual que yo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es eso?- ella mira hacia ambos lados esperando una respuesta.

-a ella la ataco un ser mágico y le lanzo una maldición que la iba a matar, Dumbledore me busco, porque sus magos no podían hacer nada para salvarla… utilice algo de nuestra magia secreta para curarla y algo de mi sangre para que resistiera todo- Luna sonrío n o podía creer lo que escuchaba –ella sobrevivió y tú también, le dije que quizás serias rara entre los tuyos… ella sonrío y dijo "rara jamás, especial"

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Luna tú me has contado que ves cosas que otros no, en ocasiones tienes visiones del futuro, y todos sabemos que lees las emociones y sentimientos de los demás con mucha facilidad- Dumbledore sonrío y ella solo pudo asentir

-esas son habilidades que mi sangre te dio, y esa misma sangre te protegió de los hechizos que recibiste hace dos días…

-pero…

-de alguna forma parte del maldición que afecto a tu madre permaneció inerte en ti… pero algo la activo, puede que alguno de los hechizos… cuando el azul invada todo tu cuerpo… morirás- la sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro de Luna… ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ella se sentía muy bien, no pudo decir nada.

-¿qué podemos hacer?- a su padre le costó mucho hacer esa pregunta, el centauro lo miro triste.

-ella ya nació atada a la maldición, si fuera diferente podría intentar algo como con su madre… vivió con ella todos estos años, si al menos supiéramos que la activo…- la tristeza del centauro y los hombres se palpaba en la habitación. Luna cerro sus ojos y busco en su interior, necesitaba algo que la hiciera sonreír, no iba a llorar, si era su destino lo aceptaría… unos ojos azul eléctrico le sonreían, y automáticamente en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

-No estén tristes por mí… ¿Puedo irme ya? Me gustaría saludar a mis amigos y visitar a los thestrals- Dumbledore le sonrío dulcemente y asintió -deben extrañarme, hace dos días que no me ven – diciendo esto se puso de pie, se calzo las zapatillas –aproximadamente ¿cuánto…?

-puede que hasta la noche, las ocho, tal vez las nueve…- Ronan se detuvo al verla caminar y girarse para verlos y regalarles una sonrisa

-entonces creo que me apurare, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- les arrojo un beso a los tres y saludo con su mano mientras salía de la enfermería todavía en pijama.

Ronan antes de irse suspiro… -en verdad es especial…

Caminaba hacia el gran comedor, y todos los que pasaban a su lado se quedaban mirándola, no sabía si era por el tono azul de su piel o porque iba de pijama, ese era su favorito, pantalón largo y liviano, ajustado en los muslos y suelto debajo de color negro con detalles en verde y una remera ajustada de manga corta del mismo verde, con algunas estrellas en plateado. Se detuvo en el gran comedor ante la mirada asombrada de todos, su sonrisa amenazo con desaparecer, cerró los ojos respiro profundo y soltó el aire muy lentamente… esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, y desayuno entre risas con sus amigos, decidió no decirles nada e ignorar sus insistentes preguntas. Cuando todos se levantaron para irse a clases ella solo salió a los jardines y tratando de no ser vista se internó en el bosque prohibido, al sector donde sabía que estaban los thestrals. Estuvo largo rato ahí ellos habían sido sus compañeros en tantas ocasiones que no podía alejarse de ellos así como si nada… eso era solo una excusa, lo sabía, no quería enfrentar a nadie, no quería que sintieran lastima por ella o que le hicieran preguntas que no sabía cómo responder. El azul ya había llegado a sus hombros.

Estaba por volver al castillo cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella, se giró y allí volvía a estar Ronan.

-¿No es tan fácil… verdad?

-no… no lo es… nunca es fácil enfrentar a quienes te quieren

-creí que querrías preguntarme algo… por eso estoy aquí…

-la verdad que no lo sé… son tantas las preguntas que tengo, que no me alcanzaría el tiempo…- se encogió de hombros, y Ronan suspiro

-eres una Ravenclaw… analiza tu situación y piensa cual sería la pregunta más importante- Luna pensó durante un momento, le resultaba difícil concentrarse, a pesar de su problema no había podido quitarse de la mente a Theodore Nott, sabía que esos no eran solo sueños, sino recuerdos reprimidos por algún motivo. Suspiro, empujo a Theo a un lado y se centró en todo lo que Ronan le había contado, luego de un momento sonrío.

-¿Qué clase de maldición tenía mi madre, porque tu pudiste curarla?- el centauro sonrío, lo que hacía que se viera hermoso

-digna Ravenclaw e hija de Amelia… un mago de sangré pura se había interesado en ella, pero ella ya amaba a tu padre, lo rechazo y este mago se sintió ofendido, no aceptaba que ella prefiriera a un mestizó, por lo puso esta maldición sobre ella, en el momento que más le dolería… su sangre también era pura, por eso usamos mi sangre y magia para que la maldición dejara de tener efecto en ella… jamás creí que la maldición te afectaría a ti…

-si tu no la ayudabas… ¿Cómo podría haberse salvado?

-excelente pregunta… quedándose siempre cerca de ese mago de sangre pura, pero tu madre prefería la muerte antes que dejar al amor de su vida, solo quería vivir por ti y él… cuando le dije de los riesgos ella dijo "prefiero intentarlo, y si muero, solo lo lamentare por mi bebe… conocí el amor, y fui muy feliz con Xeno, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo elegido"- las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Luna y no podía dejar de sonreír –creo que tú piensas igual, por lo que me alegro de que hayas conocido el amor también

-¿Qué?

-ohh… todavía no lo recuerdas, no creí que fuera tan bueno…

-¡¿estas insinuando que alguien modifico mi memoria?!... ¿Por qué hacer eso?

-tú ya conoces esa respuesta… y ¿por qué? No quiere que te suceda nada, prefiere sufrir lejos de ti, aunque siempre está cerca para asegurarse de que estés bien

-gracias- la incertidumbre se notaba en sus ojos cuando se giró para irse

-ya aceptaste que vas a morir… no pierdes nada con intentar recuperar un recuerdo donde fuiste muy feliz.

Sin decir nada más Luna se alejó, ya eran las seis. En la puerta del castillo se encontró con Ginny que la esperaba y la regaño porque todavía iba de pijama, y sin muchas vueltas la llevo casi a rastras hasta el gran comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban allí, al igual que su padre, Dumbledore y los profesores. Todos la miraban como esperando algo, y en más de un par de ojos vio un dejo de tristeza, aunque trataban de disimular haciendo otra cosa. Suspiro y decidió que Ronan tenía razón, no se iba a ir de este mundo sin saber que paso entre ella y Theodore Nott. Comenzó a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba… ¿Dónde estaban esos ojos que la atormentaban? Sintió frío en el cuerpo, se miró dentro de la remera y ya faltaba poco para que el azul llegara a su corazón, empezó a temblar, por más que lo intentara no se podía controlar, vio que Ginny Neville y los demás trataban de acercarse a ella, y como pudo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se alejó tan rápido como pudo todo lo que escucho fueron las puertas del gran comedor cerrarse detrás de ella.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que sus pies la guiaran, pues parecía que su cuerpo sabia más de ese chico que su mente.

-¿Lovegood?- abrió sus ojos y allí estaba él, en la biblioteca, mirándola serio, como era su costumbre, recordó su último sueño y su rostro se puso más azul.

-Theodore Nott, quiero saber algo, que solo tú puedes responder…- él solo asintió, Luna suspiro y continuo -¿Qué hago para enloquecerte?

-¿Qu… qu… que?- a Theo nunca le había costado tanto decir esa palabra, no podía ser, ella no lo recordaba, él se había asegurado de eso cada vez que no había podido resistirse a acercarse a allá.

Luna miró a su alrededor algo desesperada, su cuerpo volvía a temblar, y sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, Theo sintió un nudo en el pecho al ver esto, no le gustaba verla así… no sabía que le pasaba, pero había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde viéndola en el bosque prohibido junto a los thestrals, estuvo a punto de acercarse pero sabía que no podía estar muy cerca de ella a solas porque, tendría que terminar modificando sus recuerdos de nuevo.

De repente su rostro se llenó de decisión, aunque sus ojos seguían nublados, lo apunto con el índice y comenzó a acercarse a él.

-TÚ… NO SE QUE ME HISISTE… PERO QUIERO QUE LO QUITES – se detuvo peligrosamente cerca de él, sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y él no pudo evitar detenerla con un rose de sus dedos- no quiero morir sin recordarte- esto fue un susurro, Theo al escucharlo se tensó, de los ojos de Luna brotaban más lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más, él no resistió más, la abrazo fuerte, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de él –por favor- la súplica salió ahogada por la camisa de él

Theo levanto un poco el rostro de Luna, sin separarla demasiado de él, beso su frente y sonrío triste

-lo siento –la apunto con su varita y murmuro algo que ella no escucho… de repente los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, de niños contándose secretos en el bosque junto a los thestrals, escondidos en la biblioteca, un beso en la torre de astronomía y un encuentro tras otro en diferentes lugares del castillo, su expresión no demostraba nada, a diferencia de la Theo que lo mostraba muy nervioso- yo solo quería que no te pase nada por mi culpa.

-por eso me hacías olvidarte – él asintió – que bueno que me permitiste recordarte – una expresión de dolor atravesó su rostro.

-Luna ¿estás bien?- ella solo asintió y lo atrajo más hacia ella para besarlo, él la levanto sujetándola de los muslos y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas. Dejo de besarlo, y lo miro a esos fabulosos ojos.

-te amo Theodore Nott- la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del chico era increíble

-yo te amo, mi ángel… ¿azul?- luna se sentía realmente feliz, ya no había frío ni dolor solo el deseo de sonreír para siempre, volvió a besarlo suavemente, se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-así que eras tú el culpable de esos moretones en mi cuello y hombros- ambos rieron y ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

-tú no te quedas atrás en eso- de repente su mirada cambio todavía la tenía en brazos –¿me vas a decir que te paso?

Luna sintió que sus fuerzas se iban y comenzaba a desvanecerse, beso los labios de Theo, susurro –te amo- y se desmayó.

_Los thestrals estaban muy cerca de ellos, él se pone de pie y la apunta con su varita, con una sonrisa triste en sus ojos._

_-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Theo._

_-sabes que no quiero, pero es lo mejor por tu bien y el mío.- ella sonrío pícaramente_

_-no sé hasta qué punto, si luego terminas asaltándome en algún pasillo o acorralándome en algún rincón- soltó una risita y él sonrío_

_-Luna… si tu dejaras de tentarme eso no pasaría._

_-yo no hago nada, te lo he dicho muchas veces._

_-si haces… me vuelves loco y no sales de mi mente- ella sonrío y se puso de pie se acercó a su oído y le susurro_

_-¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?_

_Él sonrío la miro a los ojos y susurro -cuando tú me lo digas a mí- y lanzo el hechizo para modificar su memoria._

-Luna Lovegood… ¿si crees que te vas a librar de mí así de fácil? estás muy equivocada- abrió los ojos, volvía a estar en la enfermería, pero a su lado, estaba el dueño de esos ojos hermosos, por un momento pensó que seguía soñando, él se inclinó y beso sus labios, ese beso era muy real –Hola hermosa, ¿estás bien?... realmente me asustaste azulita.

-no era intención- estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Theo, se sorprendió al ver que su piel ya no era azul - ¿Qué me paso? Ya no estoy azul... ¿y la maldición?- Theo la miró extrañado

-¿Qué maldición?... Luna quedaste en medio de un ataque entre esos dos idiotas y un Hufflepuff… no dejaban entrar a nadie a verte, así que tuve que resultar herido… -ella abrió la boca para quejarse y él puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla –no es grabe, es algo que generalmente curo yo mismo, no te preocupes por mí- ella asintió y el quito su dedo.

-¿Por qué me llamaste azulita?- todo lo ocurrido daba vueltas en su mente, ¿qué estaba pasando, había sido todo un sueño?

-bueno si no me equivoco, lo cual es difícil, el color de Ravenclaw es azul ¿no?- ella soltó una risita por el tono que él utilizo, y sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía, esto se notó en su expresión, y su quejido –creo que mejor te dejo descansar… no cualquiera supera tan bien tres hechizos juntos… puedes preguntárselo a Crabbe y Goyle- hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia las camas de la otra esquina, donde se veían unos bultos inmóviles en las camas -y cuando encuentre a Smith también.

-no necesitas hacerlo Theo

-se lo merecen por idiotas, no te preocupes no los lastime mucho, y no recuerdan que fui yo- se inclinó y volvió a besarla, cuando estaba por alejarse hacia su cama ella lo detuvo.

-¿no vas a modificar mis recuerdos?- el sonrío y se acercó a su oído

-Nunca más amor… te lo dije hasta que tú lo dijeras primero… ahora duerme… te amo- beso su frente

-te amo Theo – él sonrío y entonces si se alejó.

Luna todavía no sabía bien que había pasado que era real y que no, pero si sabía una cosa, lo que sentía por Theo era real, y por lo visto el también sentía lo mismo… el resto ya podría aclararlo cuando no tuviera tanto sueño.


End file.
